De Chair et de Sang
by Amelink
Summary: Il avait soif… Tellement soif… A cause de ce stupide prof de potion il n'avait pas pu aller à Prés au Lard et maintenant il était trop tard. Il l'avait pourtant promis à Dumbledore, de ne pas s'abreuver à Poudlard, mais là il était à bout...


**Titre** : De Chair et de Sang

 **Auteur** : Amelink

 **Base** : Tomes 6 et 7 non respectés, Harry est en septième année, Voly est mort

 **Genre** : fantastique – Romance.

 **Pairing** : Severus Rogue x Harry Potter.

 **Avertissement** : c'est un slash boy's love, homophobes la sortie est en haut à droite petit croix rouge.

 **Rating** : M.

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété de Mrs J.K. Rowling.

 **Note** :

-L'utilisation du nom Snape plutôt que Rogue ne me dérange pas du tout, mais j'ai choisi de garder le nom français malgré tout.

-J'ai écrit (et pensé) cette fanfiction en…une journée…à force de lire des Snarry avec Sev' en vampire et Harry son calice, j'ai eu trrrès envie de faire l'inverse, mais cette fiction a été un peu écrite à la va vite et je comprends tout à fait qu'elle puisse ne pas plaire.

Il avait soif…

Tellement soif…

A cause de ce stupide prof il n'avait pas pu aller à Prés-au-Lard et maintenant il était trop tard. Il l'avait pourtant promis à Dumbledore, de ne pas se sustenter à Poudlard, mais là il était à bout.

Il marchait à l'aveugle dans les couloirs vides. Les personnages dans leurs tableaux dormaient et pas de Rusard ou de Miss Taigne à l'horizon. Heureusement que même avec sa soif, des êtres aussi peu attirants que le concierge et sa chatte n'auraient pas réveillé ses instincts.

Harry seul dans les couloirs de Poudlard, les yeux rougis et des canines de plusieurs centimètres pointant de sa bouche, n'aurait pas pu longtemps cacher sa nature si quelqu'un l'avait vu.

Oui, Harry, le survivant était un vampire.

Une seule personne était au courant : Dumbledore. Harry n'avait même pas eu le courage de le dire à Hermione et Ron et il avait réussi à convaincre le directeur de ne le dire à personne d'autre en échange d'un abreuvement exclusif à Prés-au-Lard, et seulement auprès d'adultes consentants.

Mais à cause de Rogue, Harry avait soif. La terreur des cachots dans toute sa splendeur l'avait mis en retenu pour la journée entière.

Harry se sentait faible, tous ses sens étaient en ébullition et il n'arrivait plus à rétracter ses canines.

Un bruit se fit entendre dans les couloirs, un bruit de tissu parfaitement inaudible pour un humain normal. Il était encore loin, mais Harry entendait le pas feutré, le mouvement des tissus, le souffle régulier, et une odeur forte d'herbes aromatiques. Se cachant dans l'ombre, Harry attendit sa proie. Son odeur était épicé, mais fraiche, avec d'autres effluves plus désagréables, mais plus elle se rapprochait plus Harry pouvait l'entendre et le sentir. Ne voyant pas Harry, totalement invisible dans l'ombre, la silhouette de la future victime lui passa devant d'un pas rapide, mais léger.

Harry pouvait entendre les battements légers de son cœur, sentir l'odeur sucrée de son sang. Son esprit avait totalement fait place à son instinct et sans même remarquer que sa victime faisait plus de dix centimètres de plus que lui, Harry se jeta sur elle.

Avec habileté il bloqua la main de l'inconnu en lui attrapant d'une main les poignets. À cheval sur ses hanches, il lui bloqua aussi les jambes à l'aide des siennes. Ses yeux vermillons se fixèrent sur le torse musclé recouvert d'une robe à boutons. Harry entreprit de la défaire, juste assez pour découvrir la peau blanche de sa proie.

Harry plongea le nez dans le cou de sa victime, humant les odeurs enivrantes de sa peau et de son sang, avant de lécher avec envie la peau offerte. Lorsqu'il planta ses crocs dans la chair tendre et se sentit revivre, et le liquide chaud qui coula dans sa gorge réchauffa son corps et son cœur.

Il avait été si rapide que la victime n'avait pas eu le temps d'émettre un seul mot avant qu'il ne la morde. Peut-être que s'il avait été moins affamé il aurait pris plus de temps et elle aurait pu protester. À ce moment-là Harry aurait reconnu la voix et se serait immédiatement arrêté, mais c'était trop tard.

D'ordinaire, avec une soif pareille il aurait pris au moins quatre à six repas, mais n'ayant qu'une victime et ne voulant pas la vider, Harry se retint de boire plus bien qu'il n'en ait pas eu assez, c'était tout juste suffisant pour se ramener à la raison.

Lorsqu'Harry releva la tête, il tomba dans les yeux onyx de la personne qui était, dans un certain sens, responsable de la situation.

« - Je pense que vous me devez quelques explications, monsieur Potter, déclara froidement l'ancienne proie.

\- Je…je, bégaya Harry qui reprenait tout juste ses esprits.

\- Si vous commenciez d'abord par vous lever avant que je vous enlève suffisamment de points pour que votre maison descende en quatrième place et que vous passiez plus de temps en retenue qu'en cours. »

Harry, rouge pivoine, se releva du corps de son professeur tant haï.

« - Je suis désolé…

\- Tient, Potter qui s'excuse de lui-même, il va neiger demain…

\- En même temps c'est de votre faute ! s'exclama Harry piqué au vif par l'attitude de son professeur.

\- Pourquoi cette accusation ne me surprend-elle pas ? Et qu'ai-je donc fait, monsieur Potter, pour être responsable de cette…situation ?

\- Je n'ai pas pu aller chasser aujourd'hui à cause de cette fichue retenue, si j'avais pu je n'aurais pas été aussi assoiffé et…et je ne vous aurais pas attaqué…

\- Vous aviez parfaitement mérité cette retenue Potter, et, si je n'étais pas certain que vous étiez incapable de le contrôler, je vous aurais aussi mis en retenue pour ce que vous venez de faire. Maintenant retournez dans votre dortoir avant que je ne vous retire des points pour être en dehors de votre lit après le couvre-feu.

\- Je peux pas…marmonna Harry.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je ne peux pas retourner dans mon dortoir…il y a…Ron et les autres…et…j'ai soif…

\- Encore assoiffé ? Et bien vous savez vous contrôler à ce que j'ai pu comprendre, alors prenez en un, buvez et cessez vos simagrées.

\- J'ai promis au professeur Dumbledore de ne pas boire le sang des élèves…c'est pour ça que je ne chasse que pendant les sorties à Pré-au-Lard.

\- Ça vous fait moins d'une chasse tous les mois…depuis quand êtes-vous un vampire Potter ? »

Harry resta un instant muet devant la question qui n'avait aucune intonation méprisante.

« - Depuis l'été dernier…

\- Soit seulement six mois. Je suppose que vous prenez un sous-équivalent, des ersatz sous forme de potions notamment.

\- Non…

\- Non ?

\- Non…les seules personnes au courant de ma condition sont le directeur…et maintenant vous…et les potions coupes-soif sont impossibles à trouver sans de bon contacts dans le marché noir…Je me contente de boire beaucoup en une seule fois…lors des sorties à Pré-au-lard…

\- Pas étonnant que vous ne puissiez-vous contenter d'une seule prise ce soir. Bien, Potter suivez-moi.

\- Hein ? »

Mais Rogue était déjà partit. Harry se pressa à sa suite, tout en se tenant suffisamment éloigné pour que l'odeur du professeur n'excite pas trop ses instincts, mais après avoir gouté le sang de son professeur de potion, Harry avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à se retenir. Maintenant qu'il était plus calme, il reconnaissait l'odeur de Rogue, cette odeur si semblable à sa salle de cours, mélange des différents effluves des potions et des ingrédients, qui créaient une senteur assez envoutante, surtout pour un vampire assoiffé.

« - Potter, combien avez-vous encore besoin de boire ? demanda Rogue une fois qu'ils furent arrivés dans ce qui semblaient être ses appartements privés.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici, demanda Harry.

\- Répondez, ordonna Rogue.

\- Je ne vous ai pris qu'un demi-litre, généralement je bois deux ou trois litres…

\- Je suppose que vous prenez plusieurs victimes vu qu'aucun mort n'a été signalé à Pré-au-Lard et que prendre plus d'un litre par personne serait hautement dangereux.

\- Quatre à six personnes, parfois plus quand j'ai vraiment soif.

\- Avez-vous « vraiment » soif monsieur Potter ?

\- Je…oui…répondit Harry tout bas la tête baissée de honte.

\- Et bien c'est la première fois que je vois un vampire aussi pathétique, votre race est censée être dominante monsieur Potter, pas être aussi ridicule » railla Rogue avec mépris.

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour, l'esprit affaibli par la soif, la remarque dégradante de Rogue réveilla ses instincts et il se jeta sur son professeur. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que le maître des potions n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement de recul et se jeta les canines à découverts sur la pomme d'Adam offerte à lui.

Il but de longues gorgées avant de reprendre ses esprits.

« - Je…mon dieu…vous allez bien ? demanda Harry tandis que son professeur s'asseyait tranquillement.

\- Stabilisé ?

\- Un peu…j'ai…encore soif…

\- Vu l'état dans lequel je me trouve vous avez pris une nouvelle fois à peu près un-demi litre de mon sang. J'aurais sans problème réitéré mon geste si cela ne menaçait pas ma santé actuelle. _Accio potion de régénération sanguine_. Bien, mon sang reprendra son niveau normal d'ici une heure. »

Harry resta debout complétement abasourdi, le sang encore au coin des lèvres et les yeux encore légèrement rouges. L'attitude de Rogue était juste…incompréhensible. La morsure du vampire ne devrait pas le laisser indifférent et pourtant il agissait comme si de rien était. Les instincts vampiriques d'Harry s'étaient légèrement calmés, mais son corps entier était frustré. Frustré par la quantité insuffisante de sang ingéré et frustré…par le manque de sexe. Et pourtant Rogue était là, parfaitement calme, tranquillement assis sur son canapé devant la cheminé. Seules les deux marques de morsures faisaient état de ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt.

« - Potter, vu votre état, je ne peux pas laisser un danger tel que vous errer dans les couloirs de l'école.

\- Si je reste je vais encore vous mordre…professeur, déclara Harry en essayant d'être le plus poli possible.

\- En effet, et d'ici une heure je serai capable de supporter d'être délesté d'un lite de mon sang, mais en attendant, asseyez-vous…Vous n'allez pas rester debout au beau milieu de mon salon pendant une heure, et essuyez votre bouche c'est franchement dégoûtant.

\- Désolé…marmonna Harry en s'asseyant à son tour sur le canapé.

\- Au moins, malgré votre stupidité, vous avez pensé à ne pas mordre au même endroit, répliqua Rogue. Mais l'autre côté de mon cou aurait été plus logique que la pomme d'Adam…

\- En fait…mon…enfin le vampire en moi aime bien…mordre là…répondit Harry à nouveau rouge tomate.

\- Voyez-vous ça…Je suppose que cela lui donne un sentiment de domination vis-à-vis de vos proies plus grandes que vous, ce qui n'est sans doute pas rare vu votre taille et vos préférences… »

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette conversation ?! Déjà qu'en temps normal Harry ne s'était jamais imaginé avoir une conversation civilisé avec Rogue, mais parler de…ça...Rogue avait les capacités pour devenir prof de défenses contre les forces du mal, il était évident qu'il savait tout sur les vampires. Après tout, il savait même que seuls les calices étaient mordus plusieurs fois au même endroit. Il savait aussi que le vampire n'attaquait que les personnes les attirant sexuellement et venait donc de découvrir ce que personne, même Dumbledore, ne savait : c'est-à-dire son orientation sexuelle. Enfin peut-être que le directeur le savait…après tout Dumbledore savait toujours tout.

« - Que faisiez-vous à vos « repas » après les avoir consommés ? demanda Rogue, toujours sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Quoi ?

\- Puisqu'aucune personne n'est allée bavasser sur le fait que monsieur le survivant était un vampire et qui l'avait mordu, je suppose que vous leur avez fait quelque chose.

\- Hypnose vampirique, je leur fais croire qu'ils… Et bien, qu'ils ont fait la chose ensemble et que moi je n'étais pas là.

\- En effet c'est logique, et pour les morsures ? S'enquit Rogue.

\- Elles guérissent en moins de trente minutes si je…enfin…

\- Potter, vous n'êtes pas une vierge effarouchée et moi non plus alors finissez votre phrase, ordonna froidement Rogue.

\- Si je les lèche…ma salive à des effets curatifs sur la morsure…

\- Sur n'importe qui ? Il me semble qu'on dit que la salive des vampires fonctionne uniquement sur les calices…s'étonna sobrement Rogue.

\- C'est aussi ce que j'ai lu, mais, je ne sais pas, moi ça guéri tous ceux que je mords, mais ça ne marche que sur les morsures, ou les autres blessures que j'inflige, si la personne était blessée avant ou par quelqu'un d'autre ma salive ne ferait rien. Je pense que pour d'autres types de blessures que la morsure, ça ne marche que sur les calices.

\- Et bien, si l'on m'avait dit un jour que j'apprendrai quelque chose de vous, monsieur Potter, j'aurais envoyé cette personne à Sainte-Mangouste. Quoi qu'il en soit j'ignore si votre capacité de guérison est commune ou s'il s'agit là d'une faculté exceptionnelle.

\- Une faculté exceptionnelle ?

\- Certains vampires, et même certaines créatures magiques en général, peuvent développer des facultés qui leurs sont propres, comme la capacité à lire dans les penser, des dons de voyance, un caractère d'empathie par exemple. Souvent le pouvoir est influencé par le caractère de la personne. Étant quelqu'un s'acharnant à toujours vouloir protéger tout le monde, je pense que votre pouvoir vient de là, vous guérissez les blessures que vous provoquez. Sans doute que le jour où vous aurez un calice votre pouvoir de guérison sera plus puissant, expliqua Rogue du ton froid qui ne le lâchait jamais.

\- Je…Waow !

\- Quel vocabulaire j'en suis pantois, ironisa Rogue.

\- C'est que…je ne savais pas pour ces capacités supplémentaires…monsieur.

\- Cela n'empêche en rien l'utilisation d'un vocabulaire approprié. Maintenant puisque nous avons fini de discuter, et à moins que vous ayez un quelconque sujet _intéressant_ à aborder, je vous laisse libre accès à ma bibliothèque jusqu'à que la potion de régénération sanguine fasse effet. » déclara Rogue en insistant bien sur le « intéressant ».

Il se retira alors, laissant Harry seul dans le salon. Plutôt que de lire un des nombreux livres de la bibliothèque du directeur de Serpentard, livres qui n'étaient, étonnamment, pas tous à propos de potions, Harry détailla la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Le salon était assez grand, mais pas austère contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser de la part du maître des potions. Les murs étaient en pierre grise, mais la chaleur de la cheminé et les quelques tapisseries limitaient le côté froid des pierres nues. Le sol était en dalles de grès gris clair, tacheté de gris plus foncé, et recouvert d'un immense tapis aux couleurs passées. Sur une zone un peu surélevée était le bureau du professeur. Le meuble en bois sombre était recouvert de livres et de parchemins mais très ordonné, de même que la seconde bibliothèque qui se tenait sur le mur derrière l'estrade. Un haut lustre éclairait la pièce. L'atmosphère que dégageait la pièce était calme et studieuse et les couleurs pourpres du tapis liées aux couleurs des tapisseries étaient suffisamment peu agressives pour ne pas être étouffantes, tout en amenant de la couleur.

Harry finit par prendre au hasard un des livres de la bibliothèque, qui couvrait quand même l'intégralité d'un des murs, et s'allongea sur le canapé en cuir souple, le dos contre l'un des accoudoirs. Si sa nature vampirique ne l'avait pas maintenu dans un état de tension permanente, il se serait sans doute endormi, installé aussi confortablement devant la cheminé qui diffusait une douce chaleur réconfortante. Mais Harry avait soif et il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'il lisait. Les deux attaques qu'il avait faites subir à Rogue avaient calmé ses instincts pendant un instant, mais la frustration prenait petit à petit le dessus. Si Rogue revenait à l'instant, que la potion sanguine ait agi ou non, Harry allait lui sauter dessus, et pas seulement pour son sang. Le temps lui permit malgré tout de surmonter ses désirs sexuels. Franchement c'était Rogue ! Il ne pouvait pas désirer faire…des choses sexuelles avec Rogue ! La terreur des cachots, la chauve-souris aux cheveux gras, le prof qui lui avait pourri la vie dès qu'une occasion se présentait. Il allait lui prendre son sang vu qu'il n'avait pas le choix et qu'il se proposait lui-même, mais hors de question de faire plus, il saurait se contrôler comme il l'avait déjà fait…Enfin, il s'était toujours contrôlé pour ne pas tuer une personne ou pour attendre d'être dans un endroit avec une surface adéquate pour coucher avec ses proies…Il ne s'était jamais retenu entièrement de…de sexe…Avant même que la porte par laquelle était sortie Rogue ne s'ouvre, Harry entendit les pas du maître des potions. Il se rassit bien droit sur le canapé, les mains crispées sur ses genoux.

« - La régénération sanguine est finie, déclara Rogue en s'asseyant à côté d'Harry. Je pense que ce côté sera plus adéquat. » continua-t-il en montrant le côté gauche de son cou, seul endroit encore épargné par la morsure.

Sans pouvoir se retenir Harry se jeta sur le cou offert à lui, les yeux redevenus rouges et les canines sorties d'anticipations. Laissant libre accès à ses instincts vampiriques, Harry lécha presque tendrement la peau sucrée de son professeur de potions. Il suça tout aussi tendrement la zone qui palpitait de plus en plus fortement, puis sans plus pouvoir se retenir, il plongea ses crocs dans la chair aussi tendre que du beurre. C'était la troisième fois qu'il buvait de ce sang et pourtant, maintenant que sa soif était moins brulante et son désir plus présent, il gouta au plus délicieux nectar qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Le goût était tel qu'il voyait des étoiles rien qu'en le buvant, sans même toucher le corps qui le contenait, sans même toucher l'organe qui palpitait entre ses propre jambes.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il était carrément assis sur les genoux de Rogue, les bras autour de sa nuque. Il bondit de l'autre côté du canapé lorsqu'il se rendit compte de sa position.

« - Dé…désolé…c'est assez dur de se contrôler quand…

\- Je ne vous ai jamais entendu autant vous excuser, monsieur Potter. Et je connais les instincts des vampires, je ne vous tiendrai donc pas rigueur de ce comportement comme je vous l'ai d'ores et déjà dis.

\- Me…merci…

\- Tiens, le voilà enfin, je pense qu'après avoir eu l'amabilité de vous donner mon sang à trois reprises, c'est la moindre des choses que vous me remerciez, ironisa Rogue.

\- Dé…désolé.

\- Arrêtez de vous excusez, et par pitié arrêtez de bégayer et de jouer les vierges effarouchées, je pense qu'en six mois vous avez suffisamment d'expérience pour ne pas être gêné de vous retrouver sur les genoux de la personne que vous mordiez.

\- Toutes les personne avec qui…j'ai fait ça…je ne les connaissais pas avant…Je ne connais même pas leur nom…ce sont juste des proies…vous…vous…et bien vous êtes mon professeur…Vous me détestez et je vous déteste…Enfin je vous connais quoi…

\- C'est parfaitement stupide, mais passons. D'abord 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour ne pas avoir suivi mes ordres et continuer à bégayer comme un idiot, ensuite maintenant que vous avez bu vos deux litres de sang je pense que vous pouvez vous retenir jusqu'à demain.

\- Si je ne retourne pas au dortoir et que vous ne restez pas près de moi oui…

\- Encore soif ?

\- Et bien oui et non, comment dire, ce n'est plus de la soif de survie, mais de la soif de désir.

\- Je vois, vu que vous n'avez rien fait de plus que me mordre le désir de possession et le désir sexuel ne sont pas assouvis. Je n'ai aucune envie de coucher avec un élève, je vous prierai donc de vous retenir sur ce point. Pour cette nuit je vous permets de dormir ici, je n'ai pas de chambre d'ami, mais je suis de garde cette nuit, je ne dormirai donc pas. Vous pouvez prendre ma chambre. » Conclu Rogue en montrant la porte par laquelle il était arrivé.

Harry était rouge de la nuque jusqu'aux oreilles, Rogue savait qu'il avait envie de lui…enfin que sa partie vampire avait envie de lui et après il lui proposait de dormir dans SON lit…un endroit où il y aurait de toute évidence son odeur partout !

« - Ne me regardez pas avec cet air affamé, Potter. Je ne vous redonnerai pas mon sang aujourd'hui et il est hors de question d'avoir plus, et de toute manière je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui aime être dominé au lit… » s'exclama Rogue dont la voix avait très légèrement tressaillie.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que le vampire prenne à nouveau les rênes. Le sujet du sexe allié à l'inconfort qui avait percé dans sa voix avait brisé les dernières barrières qui contrôlaient le vampire. S'en était trop, le sang de Rogue était encore plus aphrodisiaque que tous les sangs qu'il avait bu jusqu'alors et il se retrouvait à boire à trois reprises sans pouvoir profiter du corps de sa victime, c'était trop.

Une petite voix en Harry se battait pour reprendre le contrôle, mais Rogue avait joué avec le feu. D'un simple regard il immobilisa sa proie, tout en déchirant de ses ongles aiguisés les robes noires. Sa bouche prit possession de celle de son professeur, et ses mains glissèrent sur la peau nue. Il lécha un moment le cou meurtri, soignant les morsures, ses mains caressant ardemment le torse offert.

Le vampire apprécia la douceur de la peau blanche et la fermeté du ventre dont la ligne de poiles couleur ébène marquait le chemin de la tentation. Délaissant la bouche de sa proie, le vampire fit glisser sa langue le long du ventre plat et déchira de ses dents le reste de tissus qui recouvrait l'intimité de sa victime.

Il rentra ses canines pour prendre en bouche la longueur palpitante qui s'offrait à lui, de plus en plus excité par les gémissements aphrodisiaques de l'homme sous lui. Lorsqu'il sentit l'autre au bord du précipice il s'arrêta pour à nouveau plonger sur la bouche de plus en plus bavarde. Et sans un mot, les yeux plongés dans les onyx enfiévrés, il s'empala sur la verge tendu.

La douleur lui déchira les entrailles, mais le plaisir l'enivrait et la surprise qu'il vit dans les yeux noirs l'excita d'autant plus. Sans lâcher son amant des yeux, il entama des va-et-vient tantôt rapides tantôt lents jusqu'à l'épanouissement.

L'orgasme qui le prit fut tel que le vampire ne put se retenir de mordre une nouvelle fois le cou de son amant, pas pour boire réellement, juste pour pouvoir goûter plus fortement au plaisir de le posséder. Il le mordit juste en dessous de la première morsure, puis lécha avec douceur la plaie.

Il lui fallut un certain temps avant de redescendre après s'être retiré. Il resta un moment blotti contre son amant avant de reprendre ses esprits. Cette fois encore, Harry fit un bond en arrière. Ne tenant plus sur ses jambes, il s'écroula sur le tapis complètement choqué par ce qu'il venait de faire.

« - Je…je…

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai di à propos du bégaiement Potter. » répliqua Rogue comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Harry n'en revenait pas, son professeur, et pas n'importe lequel, Rogue ! Il venait de coucher avec lui et…et…L'autre se relevait tranquillement du canapé encore nu comme un ver. Rogue s'assit tranquillement et attira de nouvelles robes à lui d'un _accio,_ les anciennes trainant en lambeaux sur le sol.

« - Asseyez-vous Potter, ordonna Rogue.

\- Je…je suis désolé…Je ne me contrôlais pas…je…je ne voulais pas…enfin si…mais, bégaya Harry une nouvelle fois rouge pivoine.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous êtes si mauvais en potion vu comment vous retenez les ordres que l'on vous donne…Répliqua Rogue.

\- Mais je...je vous ai violé, s'exclama Harry toujours rouge de honte.

\- Pas le moins du monde, si le traitement m'avait déplu j'aurais pu sans problème me défaire de votre hypnose, je ne suis pas un de ces sorciers de bas étage que vous avez l'habitude de consommer. En outre, même si je n'avais pas été consentant, je pense qu'il est difficile d'appeler cela un viol sachant la personne qui a été pénétrée. »

Harry rougit de plus belle. Rogue était totalement incompréhensible, il parlait de…de ce qu'ils venaient de faire comme si il parlait d'un sujet tout à fait anodin. Il venait de lui sauter dessus par Merlin. Attend…Si ça lui avait déplu ? Ça lui a plu ? Il était consentant ? Que…Quoi ?!

« - Monsieur Potter, je ne suis pas vierge et suis homosexuel. De plus je dois dire que vous n'êtes pas mauvais, je ne vois donc pas de raison de vous en vouloir pour vos actes qui de plus n'étaient pas vraiment maîtrisés.

\- Vous…Je…enfin…je…

\- Parlez par Salazard.

\- Ca ne vous a pas déplu...

\- Non.

\- Vous étiez consentant.

\- Oui. »

Le vampire en Harry explosa de joie, il voulait tellement ce sang et ce corps. Il le voulait et il l'acceptait, pas de regard de haine ou d'horreur depuis qu'il savait, et il résistait à son hypnose et pourtant se laissait faire. Qu'est-ce que cela donnerait de coucher avec lui en lui laissant tous ses moyens ?

« - Devenez mon calice, déclara Harry d'une voix rauque.

\- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me demandez, Potter ?

\- Parfaitement…Ma partie vampire…elle vous veut…exclusivement…pour toujours…

\- Je ne goute que très peu à ce genre de plaisanterie Potter.

\- Je ne plaisante pas. Ma partie vampire…Non, je…Je n'ai jamais été aussi sur de moi là-dessus. J'ai toujours su me contrôler…sauf avec vous… Je n'ai jamais mordu quelqu'un plusieurs fois…Sauf vous…Je n'ai jamais mordu quelqu'un juste pour avoir le goût de son sang, pas pour boire juste pour le goût… Sauf vous….Je n'ai jamais gouté à un sang aussi délicieux…Je veux vous mordre…Pas parce que j'ai soif, mais parce que je veux vous posséder… Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer mordant quelqu'un d'autre, couchant avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je vous veux pour moi…Je vous veux en moi…

\- Savez-vous comment un vampire choisit son calice monsieur, Potter ?

\- N…Non.

\- Par les critères que vous venez de citer. L'envie de mordre pour la possession, le sang plus savoureux, l'exclusivité du désir. Tout ceci désigne la personne comme étant un calice ou plutôt le calice potentiel. Une fois désigné comme futur calice, le refus de ce dernier causera la perte du vampire qui ne peut désormais plus s'abreuver que de ce sang.

\- De toute façon je ne veux pas boire d'autre sang que le vôtre » répliqua Harry d'un ton presque enfantin.

Rogue regarda longtemps le vampire face à lui. Comment pouvait-il être une créature pareille et être si…innocent ? Il venait de lui dire qu'il pouvait mourir, et lui semblait s'en moquer, cela lui semblait…normal de mourir s'il ne pouvait pas s'abreuver que de son sang.

« - Potter, je suis un mangemort.

\- Je sais. Et puis vous _étiez_ un mangemort, et étiez un espion.

\- J'ai l'âge d'être votre père.

\- Et alors. Dans 20 ans ça se verra à peine.

\- Vous parlez d'éternité avec une personne que, il n'y a pas si longtemps, vous disiez détester. »

Harry ne répondit pas cette fois. Détestait-il vraiment Rogue ? Oh il détestait bien son professeur de potion, mais le Rogue avec qui il avait parlé toute la soirée, le Rogue qui lui avait offert son cou et qui avait déclaré de façon tout à fait posée qu'il avait apprécié de coucher avec lui…Ce Rogue-là, il ne détestait pas.

« - Je vous aime, non, c'est plutôt que je sais que je vais vous aimer, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sens.

\- Vous ne comprenez rien à vos propres instincts à ce que je comprends. Pourtant vous n'avez que 6 mois en tant que vampire et vous vous maitrisez bien, c'est bien que vous avez été formé par votre créateur non ?

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Le créateur…enfin le vampire qui m'a mordu…Etait au service de Voldemort…Il devait juste me torturer, mais il en a trop fait et soit je mourrais soit il me transformait. Voldemort voulait me tuer lui-même alors il l'a obligé à me transformer avant de le tuer.

\- Comment cela se fait-il que personne ne soit au courant que vous aillez été capturé cet été et aillez subi de telles souffrances ?

\- Parce que ça n'a duré qu'une journée et qu'ils m'ont libéré d'eux-mêmes.

\- Racontez-moi Potter, ordonna Rogue.

\- Je me promenais le plus loin possible de chez mon oncle et ma tante, quand Arthus, c'est le nom du vampire qui m'a…créé, m'a mordu pour la première fois. J'ai perdu connaissance et il m'a emmené dans une cellule…Je n'ai aucune idée de où elle était. Voldemort est venu me voir. Il m'a dit que c'était « son » vampire qui m'avait emmené ici et que j'allais souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de me relâcher, car le temps de me tuer n'était pas encore venu et qu'il voulait me tuer lui-même. Mais il avait empêché Arthus de boire depuis trop longtemps et le vampire en lui est devenu fou. Il a bu presque tout mon sang, quand Voldemort s'en est rendu compte, il lui a ordonné de me transformer, puis il m'a relâché à l'endroit où il m'avait capturé. Mon oncle m'a puni pour ne pas être rentré de la nuit et…c'est tout.

\- Pourquoi ne rien avoir dit ?

\- Parce que sinon on m'aurait interdit de sortir de la maison !

\- Je vois…tu as un contrôle extraordinaire sur ton vampire pour un nouveau-né non-entrainé.

\- Tu ?

\- Il me semble que si tu souhaites que je devienne ton calice la moindre des choses est de commencer par se tutoyer.

\- Vous…tu acceptes ? »

Harry sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine et une vague de chaleur l'emplit d'amour. Il ne savait pas comment c'était arrivé et pourquoi, mais le vampire en lui aimait Severus Rogue et l'humain l'acceptait et était certain qu'il l'aimerait aussi.

« - Comme je le disais, un vampire aussi jeune que toi, 6 mois c'est même plus que jeune, pouvant se contrôler de boire aussi longtemps que tu le faisais et ayant le contrôle pour boire juste ce qu'il faut sans tuer la personne même en situation de soif instance, c'est très impressionnant, surtout que tu n'as pas été formé, tu as réussis à contrôler tes instincts de toi-même et pour une fois Harry, je dois dire que tu m'impressionne. »

Harry n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase, complétement bloqué sur l'utilisation de son prénom.

« - Vous…Vous m'avez appelé par mon prénom…

\- C'est « tu » Harry, et oui je pense que enlever les titres et la distance est du même niveau que le passage au tutoiement, quoi que avec toi il a toujours été difficile de te faire lâcher un « monsieur » ou « professeur ». »

Harry grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais dans lesquels Severus pu desceller quelques mots peu flatteurs à son égard.

« - Va te coucher, Harry, il est tard et il vaut mieux que tu retournes suffisamment tôt dans ton dortoir si tu ne veux pas inquiéter tes camarade de chambre.

\- Ils ont l'habitude de me voir rentrer tard les samedis où il y a la sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, demain je te veux debout avant la fin du petit-déjeuner, surtout si tu désires t'abreuver.

\- A vot…ton cou ?

\- A mon cou. »

Le vampire afficha un sourire éclatant avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Severus et rejoindre la chambre à coucher. C'est le nez plongé dans l'odeur de son futur calice qu'Harry s'endormit.

Il était près d'une deux du matin quand il s'était couché, mais n'eut aucun mal à se lever pour le petit-déjeuner. A huit heures, il était dans la grande salle en compagnie d'Hermione et quelques autres personnes s'étant réveillées en ce dimanche matin, Ron faisant partie bien entendu des lèves-tard.

« - Je ne t'ai pas vu d'aussi bonne humeur depuis longtemps Harry, commenta Hermione tout sourire.

\- Disons que j'ai passé une bonne nuit. » répondit Harry en lui rendant son sourire.

Son regard se posa sur Severus qui mangeait tranquillement à la table des professeurs. Les traces de morsures avaient heureusement complètement disparues grâce à la salive du vampire. Hermione capta son regard, mais lorsqu'elle vit qui il fixait, elle se demanda bien ce qu'il pouvait s'être passé. Ça ne pouvait pas…Enfin c'était le professeur Rogue, Harry et lui se haïssaient. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir…

Lorsque Severus quitta la table, Harry salua Hermione avant de partir à son tour. Hermione resta figée de stupeur. Quand elle avait compris que Harry était devenu un vampire, elle n'avait rien dit, pas même à Ron, préférant que Harry leur annonce de lui-même. Mais que le vampire ait choisi un professeur et surtout _ce_ professeur comme calice, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire !

Harry bien loin de se douter qu'Hermione avait tout deviné, rejoignit son futur repas et surtout son futur calice dans les appartements privés de ce dernier.

« - Au moins pour une fois tu es à l'heure, railla Severus.

suis à l'heure quand c'est pour quelque chose qui me plait, répliqua Harry la mine boudeuse.

\- Viens-là, » finit par dire Severus avec un sourire.

Harry se jeta dans les bras tendus du maître des potions. Blotti contre lui sur le canapé, Harry releva la tête vers son professeur.

« - Dis, pourquoi tu agis comme ça…je veux dire tu as accepté d'être mon calice alors que tu me détestes et puis là…Enfin je ne pensais pas que tu étais…câlin…

\- Je ne te déteste pas, et j'ai eu la nuit ou tout du moins une partie de la nuit pour réfléchir.

\- Et…

\- Et tout comme ton instinct te dit de faire de moi ton calice, le mien veut accepter. De plus tu es un bien curieux vampire.

\- Vraiment ? Parce que je me contrôle alors que je suis jeune et pas formé c'est ça ?

\- Pas seulement. Les vampires sont des créatures de la domination Harry, et pourtant lorsque tu as lâché prise tu ne m'as pas pris, mais tu t'es toi-même mis en position de dominé. Jusqu'alors c'était toi qui prenais tes proies non ?

\- Je…oui…

\- C'est dans ta nature, pourtant tu as compris d'instinct que je ne l'accepterai pas et t'es toi-même soumis en quelque sorte et cela n'est pas commun pour un vampire.

\- Donc tu veux bien de moi parce que…j'attise ta curiosité ? demanda Harry peiné.

\- Non, Harry, cette partie-là existe, mais pour une fois je suis mon instinct, pas ma raison. Ta morsure m'a révélé qui tu étais, et moi aussi je te veux. »

Harry sentit des larmes de joies couler de ses yeux. Il s'en fichait que ça soit son odieux professeur de potions, c'était Severus, _son_ Severus, et même s'il ne l'avait pas dit mot pour mot, il l'aimait.

« - Mais dis-moi Harry, n'aurais-tu pas soif ?

\- Je peux ?

\- Oui.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Dépêche-toi avant que je change d'avis. »

Et Harry se retourna vers Severus. Assis à califourchon sur lui, il plongea ses crocs dans la pomme d'Adam qui s'offrait à lui, aspirant juste assez de sang pour les exciter tous les deux. Puis il se retira pour mordre à nouveau, cette fois-ci au niveau de la jugulaire.

Severus ignorait comment il avait pu oublier la haine qu'il portait à Potter aussi vite. Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré la veille, il avait totalement oublié que le vampire était ce fichu môme de Potter. Il le savait et en même temps, lorsqu'il l'avait vu ainsi au-dessus de lui après la première morsure, tout son corps et toute son âme désiraient être à nouveau mordus. Bien sûr, il avait su sans aucun problème cacher ses envies et raisonner…Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'Harry le regarde avec un désir brûlant et finisse par lui sauter dessus.

On dit qu'un calice et son vampire savent à la première morsure qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et qu'ils pourraient vivre éternellement ensemble. Severus avait toujours trouvé cela bien trop romantique et sur-interprété pour être un fait indéniable, mais ses sentiments et ceux d'Harry prouvaient que non. Même si l'intéressé ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre ses propres sentiments.

« - Sev', commença Harry, je…est-ce que je peux…je veux dire…faire…faire de toi mon calice ?

\- Sans le bégaiement et cela sera envisageable, railla Severus bien plus surpris qu'il ne le laissait paraître par la question, et surtout par le « Sev' ».

\- Sev', puis-je faire de toi mon calice? » Reprit Harry d'un ton faussement solennel.

En guise de réponse, Severus montra son cou, du côté où Harry avait déjà mordu. Le vampire planta alors à nouveau ses crocs dans la chair déjà meurtrie. Le cri de plaisir de Severus l'excita d'autant plus, mais il se retint suffisamment, se retira et entailla son poignet. Severus, au fait du rituel, bu alors le sang qui en coulait tandis que Harry retournait à son cou.

Lorsqu'Harry lâcha finalement le cou tentateur, se fut pour dévorer les lèvres de Severus d'un baiser plein de passion.

Se levant Harry accroché à lui, Severus les amena vers la chambre sans quitter les lèvres de son amant. Severus en pleine possession de ses moyens, contrairement à la dernière fois, prit soin de déshabiller Harry avec toute la sensualité qu'il pouvait, frôlant chaque endroit qu'il savait d'ordinaire érogène. Harry, très réceptif, en fit de même, mais préféra caresser son amant de sa langue, laissant un Severus pantelant tenant à peine debout. Fier de son effet Harry le poussa sur le lit et se plaça à califourchon sur lui. Leurs virilités se frôlèrent dans une délicieuse caresse qui les fit gémir de concert.

« Je te veux. » déclara Harry, la voix rauque et les yeux noirs de désir.

Severus tendit ses doigts devant la bouche d'Harry qui les suça avec délectation sans lâcher son amant du regard. La vue bien trop aphrodisiaque lui coupa le souffle. Une fois ses doigts enduis de salive, il les glissa un à un dans l'anneau de chair de son amant. Harry gémissait de plus en plus, se cambrant au-dessus de Severus, lui offrant une vue de plus en plus difficile à tenir. Lorsqu'Harry commença à le supplier tout en s'empalant de lui-même sur les longs doigts qui le caressaient de l'intérieur, Severus les retira pour vite les remplacer par sa virilité.

Les gémissements qu'ils lâchaient étaient de plus en plus impudiques et leurs corps se mouvaient comme un seul, alternant les rythmes doux au plus violent, s'embrassant de façon anarchique, se cognant parfois les dents. Alors qu'ils se sentaient tous les deux au bout, Harry s'allongea de tout son long sur Severus et le mordit une troisième fois au cou, dans les traces déjà présentes. Ils jouirent de façon parfaitement synchronisée sous l'effet du plaisir de la chair et du sang.

Ils s'endormirent tous deux dans les bras de l'autre. Ils ne se réveillèrent qu'en fin d'après-midi.

Ce fut Severus qui se réveilla en premier. Une fois dans la salle de bain, il découvrit les marques sur son cou. Deux trous à l'avant et à l'arrière du côté droit de son cou, des marques qui jamais ne s'effaceraient, les marques du calice.

FIN

Enfin peut-être que le directeur le savait…après tout Dumbledore savait toujours tout. ***Dumbledore sait tout, voit tout… Dumbledore est omniscient !***

« - Que faisiez-vous à vos « repas » après les avoir consommés ? ***Bah les boîtes de conserves ça va à la poubelle…***

S'en était trop, le sang de Rogue était encore plus aphrodisiaque que tous les sangs qu'il avait bu jusqu'alors et il se retrouvait à boire à trois reprises sans pouvoir profiter du corps de sa victime, c'était trop. ***Youpi Yahoi !Slash !***

Harry bien loin de se douter qu'Hermione avait tout deviné, rejoignit son futur repas ***frigo sur pattes*** et surtout son futur calice dans les appartements privés de ce dernier.


End file.
